


Plant as Fake as Your Love for Me

by Ghost_Elf99



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M, Flower Crowns, Parody, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Elf99/pseuds/Ghost_Elf99
Summary: So I had to write a parody of the balcony for English class. I decided to post it here. Keep in mind I had to perform this. That's why there is stage directions.





	Plant as Fake as Your Love for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the project, you had to come up with a different situation for the balcony scene.
> 
> So, I set mine in the floral section of Walmart.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please leave your thoughts in the comments.

Romeo: Oh, there she is darting through the aisles. Oh how I wish to be her only.

 

Juliet: Oh, god, why?

 

Romeo: She speaks like an angel above the mortal world, while her cousin rolls in filth with the pigs.

 

Juliet: Oh, Romeo why are you here? You could have literally be anywhere else. Why can't you leave?

 

Romeo: Oh, how I love to here her declarations of love for me fall from her lips.

 

(Cart runs into Romeo)

 

Juliet: Gah,nice to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be with Rosaline?

 

Romeo: I will not be with her if it makes you unhappy.

 

Juliet: Why do you pursue me so? I have very little interest.

 

Romeo: I pursue you because you make my legs flutter and my heart turn to jelly.

 

Juliet: Again, I have little interest.

 

Romeo: Alas, little interest is better than no interest at all.

 

Juliet: How did you know I would be here?

 

Romeo: My heart showed me the way, for it is drawn to your beauty.

 

Juliet: And what if I have no beauty; if it's all a facade. Would you chase me as you do, or will you admit that you're that shallow?

 

Romeo: I swear my love to you, no matter the physical, to be as alive as this(grabs fake plant) plant.

 

Juliet: That's a fake plant.

 

Romeo: Then, I swear my love to be as true as the fragrance of the flowers on your head.( Makes a hand motion towards flower crown)

 

Juliet: Those are also fake; have you ever seen a real plant? Either way, do not swear to me with something that last only in flashes of moments.

 

Romeo: Then, what should I swear to?

 

Juliet: Swear to something everlasting; that won't be riddith of existence from only a cool breeze. If you must, but I rather you don't swear at all.

 

Romeo: Then, I will swear to an evergreen, for how it stands strong in the winter and is not bare.

 

Juliet: I was expecting you to swear to a rock as thick as your skull, but okay. Not bad.

 

Romeo: Does my declaration earn your favor?

 

Juliet: You have pledged to another and have not broken that vow; I will never be yours in those muddy waters.

 

Romeo: I can take away that barrier that separates us from each other.

 

Juliet: Even so, will that vow hold any weight?

 

Nurse: Juliet! Juliet! It doesn't take anyone that long to look at fake plants!

 

Juliet: It seems I am being called away.

 

Romeo: Oh, pity me. Why must you be forced to leave? All the while, I still want more of your affections.

 

Juliet: I have to go, but I will offer you this. Send me word that you will be true to me, and I will (sigh) go on a date with you.

 

Nurse: Juliet!

 

(Writes phone number on paper)

 

Juliet: A minute please! Here. I'm going to regret this, but here. (Hands Romeo paper)

 

Nurse: Juliet! This is longer than a minute.

 

Juliet: However, if you are not going to be faithful to me and me only, don't talk to me, and if you do play me on. My revenge will not be for the faint of heart. I must take my leave. Goodbye.(waves)

 

Romeo: Good bye, Juliet, goodbye. (Waves dramatically)


End file.
